


Worst at Slumber Parties.

by periwren



Series: Based from Thomas's videos [6]
Category: Sander Sides, Sander sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Princey is fed up with the others., Talking about boys, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Princey plans a slumber party for the Sander Sides and they talk about boys.And they are doing it all wrong.





	Worst at Slumber Parties.

"GUYS IT'S TIME FOR ROMAN'S SLUMBER PARY!" screamed Patton.

"We are right here alright - calm down, there is no need to yell like that." insisted Logan.

Patton takes no notice and jumps excitedly onto one of the couches in the lounge, throwing a thick blanket over his shoulders and pulling up his cat onesie hood. The others settled themselves down wrapping their own blankets around themselves as Roman passed out steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Here you are Patton."

"Be careful Dad it might be hot." warned Virgil. 

"Ok thanks son I wil- OW THATS HOT!"

"What did Virgil just say? Honestly."

"I must say I am confused as to why we are having this "slumber party" it was my understanding that you travel to a friends house to spend the night together but the four of us already live together we have just moved from our comfortable beds to the living room and will attempting to be getting a decent rest while sleeping on the floor? It seems very illogical."

"Oh Logan no silly. You don't sleep at a slumber party."

"Wha-but then how will we be at peak efficiency tomorrow if we do not get enough rest?"

"You sleep in until 2pm duh."

"That is ridiculous why don't we go back to our beds and get a good nights sleep?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I happen to enjoy a good night rest."

"Pfft, no at slumber parties you have to watch movies and give each other make overs and eat junk food and tell ghost stories and make prank phone calls and play games and (pause for dramatic effect) you get to talk about - boys!" declared Princey. 

Virgil ducks his head in embarrassment and Patton squeals with delight clapping his hands in front of him excitedly. 

"Boys?" says Logan. 

"Yep, boys. Or guys but not dolls." says Roman. He shares a look with the other two, Virgil tries to hide his smirk both Patton and Roman giggle when there eyes meet. 

"Okay Logan - you're first." declared Princey staring at Logan over his cup of hot chocolate with a serious look (well as serious as Roman gets anyway) "So, how would you describe your perfect someone hmm?"

"My prefect someone?" repeated Logan.

"Yeah what are like the things you look for?"

"Well... I am a homosexual, so therefore I will look for someone who is male." replied Logan. 

"Um... maybe Logan wasn't the best person to start this off with. Patton! What about you?"

Patton looked adorably shy. 

"Oh I dunno."

"Oh come on - what's one thing that you would like in your dream guy?"

"My cooking!"

"Huh?"

"My dream guy would have to love my cooking - so that's what I would like "in" them." 

"But... Everyone loves your cooking!" cried Princey. 

"Really? Everybody?" Quickly glances at the others.

"Yes."

"Oh boy - I can get any guy I want. I am such a catch. I sure hope nobody drops me."

 Collective groan around the group.

"Virgil please - its up to you to save this. How would you describe your perfect someone? What are the things you look for?"

"Well." says Virgil hesitantly "...someone."

"Go on." encouraged Princey. 

"... no that's it."

"Just....someone?!?"

"Are my standards too high?"

"... All of you suck! None of you are doing slumber parties right." cried Princey flailing his arms around wildly. 

"I thought we did the exercise quite well, our ideal partner is a someone who is also male and enjoys Patton's cooking."

"No! You're doing it all wrong. You have to be more specific about the traits of the other person, like if we were using me as an example you would say you wanted someone with perfect hair or is artistic or is very modest -"

Virgil choked on his hot chocolate. 

"Well then perhaps we should just quickly move on to the next activity. The faster we get all of this done the quicker we can go to bed and settle in for a good nights sleep."

"Sounds good."

"Whatever."

_"You seriously suck. That is not how slumber parties work!"_


End file.
